Selbstopfer
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Durch eine Drohung gerät Teresa Lisbon in Gefahr. Patrick Jane bleibt nur eine Wahl ... Jisbon, CD


**Disclaimer:** "The Mentalist" gehört CBS, Bruno Heller und keine Ahnung wem noch. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

* * *

Er trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch, hatte sich über das Lenkrad gebeugt, als könne er so seinem Wagen noch einen Hauch mehr Geschwindigkeit abverlangen.  
"Sei noch nicht da! Sei noch nicht da!" murmelte er dabei wie ein ständiges Mantra vor sich hin.  
Ampellichter, immer wieder, mal grün, viel zu oft aber rot. Rot leuchtend in der Nacht. Wie Blut, das auf die Straße tropfte.  
"Laß mich nicht zu spät sein, bitte!"  
Er wußte nicht, zu wem genau er dieses Stoßgebet sandte. An Gott jedenfalls nicht, an den glaubte er schon lange nicht mehr.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen bog er in die nächste Kurve, kurbelte so schnell wie möglich den Fliehkräften entgegen, die an ihm zerren wollten.  
Warum hatte er nur abgewunken, als Minelli ihm damals angeboten hatte, ein Funkgerät in seinen Wagen einbauen zu lassen? Warum hatte er sich nicht wenigstens ein zweites Handy angeschafft? Eines, das er jetzt benutzen konnte, um sie zu warnen.  
Die Straße wurde zu einem Fluß, Asphalt schimmerte feucht nach dem kurzen Regenguß, der vor einigen Minuten niedergegangen war. Das Wasser stand noch in den Pfützen und wurde von den Reifen seines alten Citroen aufgepeitscht zu einer Fontäne, die sich über den Bürgersteig ergoß.  
Nicht jetzt, nicht so! So durfte es einfach nicht enden! Nicht, nachdem er sich immer klarer wurde, wie er für sie empfand!  
Er biß sich auf die Lippen, als er die nächste Kreuzung überquerte, begleitet vom Quietschen der Reifen und einem ihm überall hin folgenden Hupkonzert.  
Nein, er würde es nicht zulassen! Er konnte nicht, nicht sie!  
Er schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen, wischte sich ungeduldig mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Die Bartstoppeln erzeugten ein schabendes Geräusch.  
Er durfte einfach nicht zu spät kommen! Er mußte sie retten! Er mußte!  
Ausgerechnet er, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er, von dem sie immer behauptete, er sei egozentrisch. Und jetzt überschritt er wirklich jede einzelne Verkehrsregel, um ihr Leben zu retten. Ihres! Nicht seins, nein. Sie war wichtig, wichtig für ihn, wichtiger als er bisher angenommen hatte.  
Wie oft hatte er schon vor ihrem Haus gestanden, mitten in der Nacht? Wie oft hatte er sich geschworen, am nächsten Tag die Stufen zu dem Apartmentkomplex hinaufzusteigen und sie aufzusuchen? Wie oft hatte ihn sein Mut dann schon ebenso schnell wieder verlassen?  
Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Nie hatte er den Mut aufgebracht, sie zu besuchen. Er hatte sie sogar in dem Glauben gelassen, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau sie wohnte.  
Bis zu der MMS ...  
Patrick verlangte seinem Wagen das letzte ab, während er auf die nächste Seitenstraße wechselte ...

XOXOXO

Es war ein langer, sogar ein sehr langer und entschieden langweiliger Tag gewesen. Zu lang und zu langweilig, selbst für jemanden mit ihrer Ausdauer. Minelli erwartete die Beurteilungen ihres Teams, und sie als Teamleiterin mußte diese Beurteilungen verfassen - neue Order aus dem Justizministerium.  
Seufzend parkte sie ihren Wagen am Straßenrand und ließ den Kopf auf den Schultern kreisen.  
Gott, sie haßte es, diese Tage eingesperrt im Büro, während der Rest des Teams frei hatte und seiner Wege gehen konnte. Dann wünschte sie sich, wieder ein einfacher Agent zu sein, mit den anderen losziehen zu können. Runter an die Küste, hinauf in die Berge, irgendwohin.  
Aber sie hatte sich für ihre Karriere entschieden, und zumindest finanziell hatte diese Entscheidung sich schon mehr als ausgezahlt. Sicher, der Job verlangte ihr mehr ab als sie zu Anfang bereit gewesen war zu investieren. Andererseits aber ... verfügte sie mittlerweile über genügend Autorität und Durchsetzungskraft. Die Welt war schließlich ungerecht, sie hatte sie nicht so werden lassen, sondern mußte nur sehen, wie sie darin überlebte und vielleicht noch das eine oder andere für sich herausschlug.  
Manchmal allerdings, da fühlte sie es tief in sich: die biologische Uhr, wie sie es kühl nannte. Vor allem spürte sie die Einsamkeit und die Sehnsucht nach ihrem unbefriedigten Mutterinstinkt, wenn eben andere Frauen, die eben Frauen sein durften, in ihrer Nähe war. Kinder ließen ihr tönernes Herz schmelzen wie Eis in der Wüste. Wenn eben der richtige Mann ...  
Teresa schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und stieg aus ihrem Wagen.  
Nein, sie sollte ganz mit dem zufrieden sein, was sie hatte. Ein funktionierendes Team, das sich langsam aber sicher in eine Art Ersatzfamilie verwandelte. Und es tat unendlich gut, es machte Spaß, die anderen Vier zu beobachten. Sicher, wie in jeder Familie gab es ein Sorgenkind. Doch auch das würde sie schon in den Griff kriegen - irgendwann.  
Irgendwann, nur nicht jetzt, dachte sie lächelnd und suchte nach ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel. Ihretwegen konnte Patrick Jane eben Patrick Jane bleiben, solange, wie er glaubte, seine anstrengende Art aufrecht erhalten zu müssen. Daß dahinter ein wirklich interessanter und sehr verletzlicher Mann lebte und seine Art dazu nutzte, fleißig immer weiter an der Mauer seines Selbstschutzes zu bauen ...  
Reifen quietschten auf der Straße, dann hörte sie eine Autotür.  
Was war da los?  
Teresa steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloß.  
Das ging sie nichts an. Für heute hatte sie Feierabend. Und im Moment konnte sie sich nichts besseres vorstellen als ein wunderbares Bad und vielleicht ein wenig Nervennahrung in Form einer Tafel Zartbitter ...  
"Klick"  
Dieses Geräusch machte ihre Tür sonst nicht, wenn sie sie aufschloß. Stirnrunzelnd blickte Teresa auf, gerade als sie Schritte hinter sich die Treppe hochkommen hörte.  
"Lisbon, nicht!" keuchte die Stimme von Patrick Jane. "Weg da!"  
Teresa drehte sich zu ihm um, beobachtete staunend, wie er die Stufen hochhetzte, immer wieder ihren Namen rief und ihr befahl, von der Tür wegzugehen.  
"Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?" fragte sie begriffsstutzig.  
Und dann war er bei ihr, sah ihr tief in die Augen. Und in seinen Augen las sie etwas, von dem sie nie angenommen hatte, es je wahrzunehmen.  
"Sie haben sie aktiviert", flüsterte Patrick heiser. Seine Stimme drohte zu kippen.  
"Was ist denn los?"  
Etwas in ihr wollte ihr die Lösung zuflüstern, doch sie weigerte sich, diese Stimme überhaupt wahrzunehmen.  
Warum war Jane hier? Seit wann wußte er, wo sie wohnte? Und warum ... ?  
Sein nächster Blick in ihre Augen ließ ihr Herz gefrieren.  
"Gehen Sie", sagte er, entschlossen und doch war da ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme. Seine Hände legten sich über die ihren, die noch immer den Türknauf umschlossen hielten. "Gehen Sie ... bitte."  
Er wandte sich von ihr ab.  
"Was ist los mit Ihnen?" fragte sie verwirrt. Hatte sie gerade wirklich Resignation in seinen Augen gesehen? Aber ... wovor sollte ein Patrick Jane resignieren?  
Seine Schultern hoben sich, als er tief einatmete, das Gesicht abgewandt von ihr. Doch sie hörte den japsenden Schluchzer trotzdem. Und ihr Herz wurde weich.  
"Jane?" fragte sie so sanft wie möglich.  
Seine Finger über den ihren zitterten.  
"Gehen Sie, bitte", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.  
"Warum?"  
Nun warf er doch einen Blick über die Schulter auf sie hinunter. "Es ist ... ER", flüsterte er dann endlich. "Mein Handy. In meinem Wagen."  
Sie sah die feuchten Spuren, die die Linien seiner Wangenknochen nachzeichneten. Und eine Gänsehaut lief ihren Rücken hinauf, als sie begriff, wen er mit ER gemeint hatte.  
"Wir kriegen das hin", sagte sie, befreite ihre Hände aus seiner Umklammerung. "Keine Sorge, Jane."  
Er nickte abgehackt, doch dieses Mal war er nicht mehr dazu zu bewegen, sich zu ihr umzusehen.  
"Gehen Sie und holen Sie Hilfe ... Teresa." Seine Stimme klang noch immer heiser und belegt.  
Teresa zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nickte sie und wandte sich ab, um die Stufen wieder hinunterzulaufen. Und als sie hinunterlief meinte sie noch einmal, seine Stimme zu hören. Nur leise, kaum mehr als ein Wispern im Wind. Und vielleicht hatte sie sich auch verhört, denn die vier Worte ergaben keinen Sinn.  
Teresa lief zurück zu ihrem Wagen, um über Funk eine Streife zu rufen. Doch dann, gerade als sie den Wagen erreichte, fiel ihr wieder ein, daß ihr Schlüssel noch im Türschloß steckte.  
Janes Oldtimer stand dagegen mit offener Fahrertür und laufendem Motor mitten auf der Straße wie eine Einladung für jeden Autodieb, doch kurz zuzugreifen.  
Kurzentschlossen joggte sie zu dem Citroen hinüber und beugte sich in den Font hinein.  
Patricks Handy lag auf dem Beifahrersitz. Der kleine Bildschirm war beleuchtet. Irgendeine Animation ...  
Einen Moment lang wollte Teresa die zappelnden Bilder wegdrücken, um den Notruf wählen zu können, dann aber erstarrte sie, als sie plötzlich in ihr eigenes Gesicht blickte. Und dann erschienen von links unten nach rechts oben laufend fünf leuchtend rote Lettern eben über ihrem Gesicht:  
BOOM!  
"Oh mein Gott!" entfuhr es ihr.  
Und im nächsten Moment schraubte ein gewaltiger Feuerball sich aus der Apartmentanlage heraus gen Himmel, während die Detonationswelle Fensterscheiben auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite perforierte und Teresas Gehör betäubte. Der Wagen wankte unter der Druckwelle, und sie verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht und sackte über dem Fahrersitz zusammen.  
Dennoch brüllte sie seinen Namen heraus, auch wenn sie wußte, er würde sie nicht mehr hören können:  
"JANE!"  
Entsetzt starrte sie auf den Brand, der die Nacht zu einem flackernden Tag erhellte. Und wieder meinte sie, diese vier Worte zu hören, wie gerade, als sie die Treppe wieder hinuntergelaufen war:  
"Ich liebe dich, Teresa ..."


End file.
